<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise? by Ren_Luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257242">Surprise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna'>Ren_Luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, Happy Birthday Ignis, One Shot, Surprises, noctis tries to bake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys try to surprise Ignis for his birthday! It doesn't go quite as planned...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Er...was all this really necessary?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis took in the destruction in his poor apartment, from the scorch marks on the walls to the absurd amount of cake batter that covered Noctis and Prompto. He suspected there had been a banner hung on a wall that said “Happy Birthday Ignis!” but it was difficult to confirm based on all the other damage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sorry, Specs. You just always go all out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> birthdays, so we wanted to do something nice for you on yours…” Noctis hung his head, trying not to look at the mess he and Prompto had created.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis tried to phrase his response as gently as possible. “I appreciate the sentiment, truly. I have to ask, though: how did you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this much damage</span>
  </em>
  <span> to my apartment?” He looked around at the remains of his once-spotless kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto answered quickly, looking anywhere but at Ignis. “Well, umm, we weren’t sure how hot the oven should be to make you a birthday cake, you know? And then Noct thought it was taking too long so he, umm….might have...used some fire magic….” His voice trailed away, barely above a whisper when he mentioned fire magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire magic. In my apartment.” Ignis’s voice was flat. Of course there had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span> involved. How on earth could you bake without it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the apartment opened behind the trio. “Holy shit, what did you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> while I was gone? I thought we were gonna make it a nice surprise for Iggy, not burn his place to the ground!” Gladio sounded stunned. Of course he did. The apartment had most likely looked presentable when he left it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up to Ignis and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, Iggy. You two!” He glared at Prompto and Noctis. “Clean this mess up! And then we’re taking Iggy to a proper dinner, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis couldn’t help himself. He started to laugh, quietly at first, until he was laughing so hard he was doubled over. The others just stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, guys? Did we...break him?” Prompto tilted his head to one side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me,” Ignis gasped, still laughing. “I know you meant well, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is on a whole other level.” He gestured to their surroundings, snickering at the mess that covered his best friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t laugh at us!” Noctis protested. “We’re sorry, Specs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis smiled at the scene. Though the results hadn’t been what he expected, he felt so warm inside. All he had wanted was to spend the evening with his friends. Nothing more was necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to apologize, everyone. The only thing I wished for was to spend my birthday with the three of you. We can clean up tomorrow. For now, though, I think we may want to move the celebration elsewhere.” He held out a hand to the others. “Now then, where should we go next? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>no magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Noct.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis rolled his eyes, following Ignis out of the apartment. He smiled, still satisfied to see Ignis so happy. Ignis deserved to enjoy his birthday too!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Happy birthday Ignis! You deserve the best and then some! And maybe some help cleaning your apartment...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>